Khampa
Khampa jest strażnikiem małego miasta owiec w górach. Jak wiadomo, od lat pilnuje go przed wilkami. Kiedyś już w przeszłości zmierzył się z nimi, gdy Bodi był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Wyszedł z tej walki zwycięsko, ale z czasem zauważył, że traci formę. Zaczyna się starzeć i chce uczynić swojego syna, jego następcą. Charakter Khampa jest osobą z dość dużym poczuciem obowiązku. Jest zapobiegawczy. Jest także do pewnego stopnia cierpliwy, ale również bardzo wymagający. Próbuje zrobić z Bodiego strażnika, więc ciężko mu zaakceptować sprzeciw syna, jednak później daje mu szanse na realizacje swoich marzeń, lecz pod warunkiem, że jeśli nie uda mu się to będzie musiał zostać strażnikiem. Wykazuje dużą inteligencje, zwłaszcza poprzez tworzenie sztucznej armii mastifów. Historia Khampa od lat chroni miasto owiec przed wilkami. Jest bardzo waleczny, ale z wiekiem zaczął tracić formę, dlatego od młodości stara się wychowywać syna na jego następce. Jednak gdy Bodiego zaczyna ciągnąć do muzyki, ten chowa przed nim wszystkie instrumenty muzyczne. Wpadł również na genialny pomysł, tworząc sztuczną armię mastifów, przebierając za nie owce i tym samym, trzymając wilki na dystans. Gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Bodi chcę zostać gwiazdą rocka, zdenerwował się i próbował wyrwać Bodiemu gitarę. Ten jednak nie pozwolił na to. Khampa postanowił, więc zorganizować sztuczny atak, by przetestować umiejętności syna. Bodi jednak uciekł do miasta, alarmując wszystkich mieszkańców. Doszło przez to do wielkiej paniki w wyniku, której doszło do drobnych zniszczeń. Załamany Khampa po rozmowie z Fleedwood Yakiem, zgodził się na to by syn wyjechał z górskiej miejscowości do miasta w celu zrobienia kariery, ale pod warunkiem, że jeśli mu się nie uda to zostaje strażnikiem i zapomina o muzyce. Gdy jego syn odchodzi na stacje autobusową, Khampa nie żegna syna. Zamiast tego ustawia swoją sztuczną armię. Potem przez cały film nie widzimy Khampa, aż do samej końcówki. Pod koniec filmu w miasteczku pojawiają się wilki. Owce, które były częścią sztucznej armii uciekły. Khampa próbował jeszcze udawać, że ta armia jest prawdziwa, ale wilki nie dały się nabrać. Wtedy próbował użyć swojej mocy, ale został złapany. Później znowu go nie widzimy, aż do momentu kiedy Bodi stoi na słupie, nad przepaścią. Wtedy Khampa mówi do niego by ten zaczął grać. Gdy Bodi pokonuje swoją muzyką wilki, ostatni z nich, Linnux, biegnie z jego stronę. Khampa używa swojej mocy i wystrzeliwuje Linnuxa w przepaść, zabijając go prawdopodobnie. Khampa godzi się z synem i pozwala mu rozwijać swoją karierę. Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od wschodniego rejonu tybetu, Kham, skąd pochodziło wielu tybetańskich wojowników. Pasuje to do roli bycia strażnikiem. Również mieszkańcy rejony Kham nazywają się Khampami. * W kulturze Typetańskiej, Mastify były używane właśnie do ochrony owiec przed drapieżnikami. * W angielskojęzycznym trailerze Khampa mówi: "Bodi here is next in line to become the village's guard". Oznacza to mniej więcej: "Bodi jest następcą do bycia strażnikiem wioski". Ten tekst nie pojawia się we filmie. Możliwe, że był tylko po to by zachęcić widzów, zrezygnowano z niego, jest to przeoczenie twórców lub został umieszczony tylko po to by w trailerze opisać tym zdaniem zarys fabuły. * Na początku Khampa ma bardzo bujną grzywę, jednak Khampa z jakiegoś powodu strzyże ją u Floyda. * Jego ubranie przypomina mundur wojskowy. * Atak Khampy jest jakby zasilany gniewem, a Bodiego miłością i pasją. Być może dlatego jego atak ma kolor czerwony, a Bodiego niebieski. Prawdopodobnie dlatego też Bodi ma problem z opanowaniem tego ataku, bo nie odczuwa gniewu. * W połowie produkcji zdecydowano, że jego wiek będzie zdecydowanie niższy. * Nie zna nazw wielu rzeczy związanych z technologią. Dlatego tak samo jak Bodi nazywa radio "czymś". Nie zna również nazwy miasta, do którego Bodi się udaje. * Możliwe, że jego żona została zabita przez wilki, dlatego być może tak bardzo kieruje się gniewem i próbuje nauczyć tego gniewu syna. * Kochał swoją żonę. Świadczy o tym jej zdjęcie w pokoju Bodiego. Gdyby było inaczej, prawdopodobnie nie było by tam jej zdjęcia. * W oryginalnej powieści Khampa umiera na jej pierwszych stronach. Oczywiście twórcy nie zrobili tego we filmie ze względu na to by fabuła była bardziej przyjazna dzieciom oraz dlatego, że chciano by była to opowieść bazująca na relacjach ojca z synem. * J. K. Simmons, aktor głosowy Khampy w wersji Angielskojęzycznej, podkładał również głos Kaiowi w Kung fu Pandy 3 i Burmistrzowi Grzywalskiemu z Zwierzogrodu. kategoria:Postacie